Ratigan
Professor Ratigan is one of the villains brought back to life to be imprisoned in the Isle of the Lost. He was to be shown to be chased by Ursula when he and his crew went to her fish and chips store. Before the Isle of the Lost Ratigan makes plans to take over Mousedom by replacing the Queen with a robotic fake built by a toymaker named Hiram Flaversham, whom he has Fidget kidnap. He will then have the real Queen fed to Felicia, ensuring his reign as permanent King of Mousedom. Although Flaversham is reluctant to help, Ratigan threatens to harm Olivia, and this gets the prisoner back on course. He then reveals his plan to his followers, but not before having one gobbled up for "insulting" him. Just as his plan is nearing completion, Basil and his new companion, Dr. Dawson, bring Olivia along and they are able to intervene in the final stages. Learning of their involvement from Fidget, Ratigan sets up another trap that nearly leads to Basil and Dawson being pummeled by a barrage of life-size weapons. However, Basil turns the tables and escapes with Dawson and Olivia. They head back to the palace and reveal the plan in front of all the citizens of Mousedom. Ratigan's plan is foiled. Unfortunately, Ratigan, with help from Fidget, kidnaps Olivia again and threatens to kill her if they attempt to stop his escape. Basil, Dawson, and Flaversham pursue Ratigan above the Thames River on a quickly-made hot air balloon. Fidget, who is pedaling Ratigan blimp to speed it up, cannot take the extra weight and tells Ratigan they have to lighten the load, meaning to throw Olivia off the balloon. Ratigan, out of sheer bad temper, throws Fidget (who can't fly) off the blimp and into the Thames River instead. With Fidget destroyed for good, Ratigan tries to pedal the blimp himself. Basil jumps onto the blimp, distracting Ratigan and causing his dirigible to crash into the upper half of Big Ben. Inside the clock tower, Ratigan recovers, seizes Olivia in one hand, and attempts to ambush Basil. Basil, however, notices him, and the two fight atop the gears of the clock tower. With Olivia's help, Basil traps Ratigan by throwing his cape in the gears. The two mice then escape and Basil is able to take Olivia to safety. This finally sends Ratigan over the edge. Breaking free from the gears, he pursues Basil, tearing his clothes in the process and transforming from a very formal, composed rat to a highly savage one. Ratigan leaps into Basil and they both tumble onto the clock's hour hand; Ratigan stops Basil from reaching the others. Finally, he extends his long, strong fingernails and begins scratching, punching, and strangling Basil continuously. The attack leaves Basil with torn clothes and several wounds. Attempting to finish him off, Ratigan knocks him off the clock hand and yells in triumph, thinking he has won and killed Basil. However, Basil called him, saying to him that the game was not yet over. Ratigan glances down and sees Basil holding on to the broken blimp. Basil rings Ratigan's bell which he used to summon Felicia, realizing that he stole the bell during the fight and already lost the battle. Suddenly the clock bell tolls, causing Ratigan to lose his balance, and plunge off the hand, taking Basil with him. Basil manages to save himself while Ratigan falls off Big Ben to his death. His death later made the headlines (a newspaper headline was seen that stated that "Midnight Strikes for Ratigan.") Printed Media Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Proffesor Ratigan is one of the villains brought back to life to be imprisoned in the Isle of the Lost. It is mentioned once that he and his crew went to Ursula's Fish and Chips Store and every time they go there, Ursula chases him out. Trivia *Ratigan's crimes were **Attempted overthrow and regicide of the Queen of Mousedom **Extortion (Hiram Flaversham) **Attempted Murder (Basil and Olivia) **Kidnapping (Olivia) **Child Endangerment (Olivia) **Ordering a Murder (unamed henchmouse) *He is voiced by Vincent Price *After Ratigan gets mad over Fidget, he suffers a heart attack and then calms down **So even though if he'd won the battle against Basil of Baker Street, he would've died of heart failure. *Its unknown if his two henchmen, Felicia and Fidget have survived their fate and went to the Isle of the Lost since it only says that he's with his daredevil crew. *Ratigan was based on Moriarty. *The way he feeds enemies and his minions who upset him to his cat Felicia is similar to how Jabba The Hutt feeds people to his Rancor monster in the third Star Wars movie Return Of The Jedi. *He hates being called a "rat". Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Isle of the Lost Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Isle of the Lost Residents